You Crazy Japanese Kids
by Envytastic
Summary: It's summer break and Yugi and Yami are bored. Bakura suggests that they do yaminabe, where you make a hot pot and throw in a secret ingredient in the dark. Series of Oneshots where they participate in the silly stuff Japanese teenagers do. YYxY, RxB, MxM
1. Chapter 1: Yaminabe

**Main story warnings:** Yaoi  
**Story rating: **Story rated T for mild swearing

**Chapter title: **Yaminabe**  
Word count: **3.466**  
Chapter: **1/7**  
Chapter summary: **It's summer break and Yugi and Yami are bored. Bakura suggest they do yaminabe.  
**Chapter warnings: **None  
**Pairings: **YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 1: Yaminabe**

"I'm bored."

"So am I Aibou."

"I anticipated more from this break…"

"So did I."

"Hey." Yugi sat up from the lying position he was in. "Let's go see if Ryou and Bakura have something to do."

Yami paused fiddling with the curtain with his foot and looked at the smaller man, himself still lying horizontally on a club chair. "What makes you think they have something interesting to do?" He asked as he sat properly on the chair. Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it's better than to just waste the day away."

Yami couldn't argue with that. He lifted himself up with much effort. "Fine let's go then."

Yugi jumped up from the couch and quickly embraced the taller man before running into the game store. "Me and Yami are going out Jii-chan, I'll call if it get's late." He yelled at the elderly men who was wiping the counter.

Mutou Sugoroku looked confused as his grandson disappeared out of the shop. Yami entered soon after. "We're going to visit Ryou and Bakura." He explained. Sugoroku nodded at the young man in understanding. Yami nodded back and left the shop to go after his Aibou. Things had gotten a little bit awkward between him and Sugoroku after they had told the elder man of their relationship. He didn't have any hard feelings about it, he too would be apprehensive if his son or grandson was dating a 3023 one year old man.

Luckily their sexuality was accepted worldwide, them, well Yami being the King of Games and all. Sure there were people who looked down on them but they had learned to ignore them. Their fan club grew even bigger, squealing about how cute they were together (Yes he was thinking about the girls). He saw the short male bouncing up and down on the balls of his foot. "Yugi, exactly what did you eat this morning?" Yami asked suspicious.

Yugi stopped jumping and smiled at the other. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm just excited that something fun is going to happen."

Yami was highly suspicious now. "How are you so sure?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know. Feeling?"

Yami sighed but smiled nonetheless. He snaked his arm around Yugi's shoulders and held him close. The 19 year old looked up to his boyfriend and flashed him a toothy grin. Yugi (much to his dismay) hadn't grown much more after he was 15… Yami didn't mind, he actually liked it this way. Since he wasn't the tallest person himself, it would be awkward for him if Yugi grew taller than him.

The walk to the Bakuras was silent but comfortable. They attracted a lot of attention, since the King of Games was back in town. It all annoyed Yami at first but he grew used to it by now. Luckily at their university in Osaka they were virtually left alone. He withheld a groan as he thought of the new batch of first year students who would probably gawk at them. They themselves were second year students now. Yami decided to study Egyptology on recommendation of Ishizu so that he could take over the Egyptian exhibit. She said she would make sure he could take over once he got the degree that was required for it.

Yugi much to everyone's surprise, chose business. It was so that he could take over the Game shop so his grandfather could retire.

Yugi sprinted the last distance to the front door of the small house and rung the doorbell. Yami strolled casually to his side, reaching when the door opened.

"Yugi? Yami? What brings you guys here?" Asked Ryou slightly confused. "What? Can't visit a friend?" Yugi chirped happily. Ryou smiled and stepped aside. "Come in, me and Bakura were bored anyway." The two males entered the house, taking of their shoes and lining it neatly next to the others. Ryou gave them some slippers to wear in house.

Entering the living room, Bakura was lying on a couch, face close to the rotating fan, his long white hair flying in all directions. "Bakura sit properly, we have guests."Ryou reprimanded. Bakura glanced at said guests and mumbled something under his breath. He stayed in position, not eager to give up his precious fan. Ryou sighed. "Sorry for his lack of manners."

Yugi smiled at him. "It's alright Ryou, we don't mind. We were the ones who came without any notice." He reassured the white haired male. "So what brings you here?" He asked again as everyone was seated. "Actually we were quite bored too and Yugi really wanted to visit you, don't know why." Yami told and poked Yugi's arm accusingly. Yugi just smiled.

"I thought it might be fun if we could do something fun together, that's all." He said with a mock pout. Ryou laughed softly. So what do you suppose we do?"

Ryou who sat on Bakura's legs since the other male clearly wouldn't get up, was thrown off balance as said male abruptly jumped up.

"Let's do yaminabe!" He suddenly exclaimed. The other three looked at him with disbelieve.

"What?" They asked in unison. "How do you even know about that?" Ryou added. Bakura plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "I saw it in an anime."

Ryou sigh was very audible. "I told you not to watch so much anime."

"It gets really bored when you're at school."

"I told you that you should study too but noooo, you didn't listen."

"Ugh, I would probably fail every class anyway, it would be just a waste of money."

Ryou shut up since Bakura just made a very valid point. Bakura's eyes widened slightly for a moment as he realized he called himself dumb indirectly. Yugi and Yami were hiding their snickers, well Yugi was hiding, Yami didn't. Bakura shot a glare at his way. "Stop laughing phartaoh." Bakura spat. Yami rolled his eyes at the name calling but shrugged it off. He was used to the thief's insults by now.

"So what is yaminabe anyway?" Yami asked. "And they call me dumb." Bakura muttered. "We never called you dumb." Yami said with a smirk. Bakura growled at the pharaoh while glaring.

Yugi quickly cut in so a fight wouldn't break out. "Yaminabe is when we make basic nabe but everyone puts in one secret ingredient in the dark that isn't added to nabe normally. So no one knows what's being thrown in, it can be anything you want but it must all be edible and not poisonous." He glanced at Bakura. "After it has all cooked, everyone picks something from the pot, again in the dark and whatever they pick, must be eaten."

"Well that doesn't sound healthy…"

"What is the little phartaoh scared?" Bakura taunted. Determination burned in Yami's eyes. "Let's do this."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Okay, we're going into the supermarket with turns so we don't know what the other buys to put in. I will also buy the basic ingredients for the nabe. So who wants to go first?" Ryou asked. Bakura shot out his arm as high as he could, waving it around frantically.

"Fine Bakura, you can go first." Ryou sighed for the umpteenth time this day. Bakura grinned and entered the supermarket.

'_What to buy, what to buy..'_ He thought as he skimmed the aisles full of food. Meat, vegetables, noodles and such were too normal for him. He went to the snack department and laughed low in his throat. An old lady who was nearby took a couple of steps back while eying him cautiously. He grabbed 3 chocolate bars and carried on. But to him that wasn't enough… He grabbed a box of strawberries and lastly a melon bread. Whoever got that one would really be unlucky. Checking out, he was really grateful that the bags weren't see-through.

"Done." He said showing the plastic bag to the group. "Took you long enough." Yami murmured. "I'll go next." As they watched the taller of the tri-colored haired men go into the store.

"So what you bought?" Yugi asked curiously. "Secret." Bakura answered with a smirk. Yugi pouted cutely.

Yami had immediately made his way to the candy aisles. He grinned as he picked up a packet full of big gummy candies. Bakura HATED gummy candy. Quickly making his way to the check out he paid and walked back to the rest of the group.

"You were fast." Ryou commented. Yami just shot him a sweet smile. "Me next!" The shorter exclaimed and ran into the store before any objections could be made.

Yugi knew what he wanted. He was one of the few who actually thought about it. He picked up a bag of plain potato chips and walked to the check out. He wouldn't mind much if he picked the potato chips himself.

"Done." He said showing the bag to the others. "Damn, Shrimp, what's with you and him? Bet you're this fast in bed too- OUCH!"

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed and punched the thief in the arm. "That's really rude!" Ryou's and Yugi's cheeks were tinted pink. "That is one bet you'll lose, thief." Yami said with an evil smirk. This time Yugi hit his yami. "Okay, enough… bed talk. I'll be back as soon as possible. Please just… try not to kill each other."

"Can't promise anything!" Bakura called after the boy. Ryou ignored him and entered the store. Finding the main ingredients for the nabe with ease he stood in front of the snack aisles.

'_Bakura and Yami have probably chosen the worst things possible so it wouldn't matter much what I throw in.' _ He grabbed a packet of Pocky and a packet of chocolate chip cookies. '_Might as well sneak in something more.' _He giggled evilly. The old lady stared at him wide eyed before fleeing the supermarket.

Ryou blinked a couple times at the old lady and shrugged his shoulders. He paid and returned, shoving the groceries into Bakura's arms but holding on to his own nabe secret ingredient. The walk home was quite ecstatic. They were all excited to do this, being a first time for them all. Yugi and Ryou knew about it, but hadn't the friends to do it with. And when finally having friends, no time with saving the world and all. After that came university, Anzu moved to America, Jounouchi, Honda and Ryou were studying at the university of Domino. All in all everyone was more busy with their own lives now.

Once home, Bakura challenged Yami to a 'friendly' duel while Yugi and Ryou were preparing the nabe. Yugi was happy that the shadow powers were not included in the new bodies of Yami and Bakura.

"Aaargh!" Was heard from the living room. "When will Bakura learn?" Yugi chuckled. "Who knows? At least I'm glad that he isn't out to kill us anymore."

Ryou hummed in agreement. It took him a while to forgive the former thief for all that he did, but he was also possessed by Zorc at the time. They set up the heater on the table, putting a pot with water on top to make it boil. Unknown to them, Ryou hadn't used water but used Seven Up as the liquid and added some chicken bouillons in it. Ryou was more evil than he let on, he was going to make them suffer, sacrificing his own stomach in the process. But he thought it would be worth it.

After losing 3 more duels, Bakura gave up and the group gathered around the table. Since it was summer, the skies were still pretty lit up by 6 p.m. They did some idle chatting as the waited for the water to boil.

The 'water' was boiling by now and the skies had darkened a little bit. Bakura closed the curtains and returned to the pillow he occupied earlier. It was quite dark in the room now. They could still make up the different things but not very detailed. Crumpling noises were heard as everyone opened up the packages of their secret ingredient. Bakura for once was smart enough to unwrap the chocolates in advance so their wouldn't be too much noise from his side. He slipped in the three bars, emptied the strawberries in and put the melon bread in. However this still wasn't enough in his opinion. He grinned silently as he slipped in one more surprise for the others. The other three had also thrown in their secret ingredient and now all they had to do was wait till it was all boiled. They resumed chatting, things going from duel tournaments to university majors and the teacher they hated.

Half an hour later, they decided that it would probably be cooked. The lights went out again and this time it was really dark in the room. Ryou tilted up the lid of the pot. The smell of the steam was somewhat nauseating. "Err…. Who wants to go first?" Ryou asked. As he got no answer he just decided to grab something. He mentally cursed as he picked up something quite heavy. The rest followed.

"Wait! I know this should be eaten in the dark but I really want to know what's been thrown in!" Bakura yelled as he scampered to his feet and flicked on the light switch. Everyone stared at their bowl and the nabe pot in disbelieve. Bakura had picked up a chocolate chip cookie, which was soppy of course. Yugi had picked up one of the big gummy candies thanks to Yami, while the latter was quite pleased with the couple of potato chips he had picked. Ryou was fuming. "Why is the water brown?" Yugi asked, everyone remained silent.

"Bakura… why is my favorite slipper drenched with this brown liquid and in my bowl?" He asked though clenched teeth, malice laced with his words. Bakura chuckled nervously and held up his hands in defense. "How did you know it was me?!" Bakura exclaimed offended and slammed his hands on the table. Ryou grabbed his right ankle and lifted it up for everyone to see. Yes indeed, his right foot was missing a slipper.

"It was a joke?" He tried. Bakura suddenly felt his arms being grabbed and forced behind his back. "Ryou gave him a taste of his own medicine!" He heard the pharaoh say from behind him with so much amusement in his voice. His eyes widened as he saw Ryou towering over him, slipper in his hand. Ryou forced the slipper into Bakura's mouth. Yugi giggled softly from the sidelines.

Yami let the former thief go and returned to his cushion next to Yugi who was doing his best to hide his giggles. Bakura trashed a little and spluttered as he spat out the slipper which made it quite far in his mouth. "RYOU!" He screamed in disbelieve at the seemingly shy and innocent boy. '_When did he grow a backbone?' _Bakura thought slightly impressed. Ryou closed his eyes and picked up a different thing, mentally cursing again as he lifted something heavy with his chopsticks.

The bowl staring resumed for a couple of more minutes until Yugi broke the silence. "Who in the hell put gummy candies inside." Yami scratched his neck, which was his nervous habit. "Sorry Aibou, I did but they were meant for the thief." Yugi stared unbelievingly at his boyfriend before looking at the candy again. He didn't even know how he picked it up, it was slippery and deformed. Ryou sighed as he had picked up the melon bread. It was soggy and looked really, REALLY unappealing.

Yami was the first to eat what was in his bowl. His eyes watered a little as he swallowed. That was the most disgusting thing he had ever eaten! The potato chip was flavored with Seven Up chicken broth. He immediately washed it all away with a glass of water. Ryou was eating the melon bread as fast as he could, his expression one that was about to cry. Bakura had easily swallowed the soppy cookie, slightly nauseous with the aftertaste. Yugi was looking pale after swallowing the gummy candy. It felt all slippery and sticky at the same time in his mouth. He gagged a couple times and let out a shuddering breath, putting his hand in front of his mouth in hope to prevent vomiting.

"Let's just forget this and make some proper dinner…" Bakura suggested. "No. You know house rule number 4." Ryou said. "Yeah yeah, no food will be wasted." Bakura stated sarcastically. "But seriously Ryou, we're going to get killed if we eat this."

"This was your idea so you will shut up, sit down on your sexy ass and eat it."

Yugi and Yami watched with wide eyes at the exchange. Ryou really had changed a lot over the years. Not look-wise but attitude-wise. But that was to be kind of expected, living with someone like Bakura…

They were happy they just made a small pot. The pot got emptier as time went, them eating at a very slow pace. Yami picked up a cookie, some Pocky, ate a gummy candy for putting Yugi through the same and some potato chips. Yugi luckily didn't get anymore gummy candies but also picked up a cookie, a Pocky and finally found the potato chips and kept aiming his chopsticks there. Bakura had the bad luck to keep on picking the gummy candies. He was on the verge of tears as he swallowed another one. Ryou was so going to make up for making him eating this. He already had some faint ideas how the smaller white haired man could make it up to him. It involved chains. Ryou picked up a couple of cookies, a couple of Pocky and potato chips. The melon bread was worse enough so he didn't want to know what the gummy candy tasted like. Perhaps the Seven Up chicken stock wasn't such a great idea after all….

The pot was finally empty and the four young adults were lying on the floor. Yugi was laid down on the couch by Yami after the smaller had emptied his stomachs contents. The other three envied him. Yami's stomach made a growling noise again, it wasn't of hunger, it was of his stomach trying to commit suicide, as he put it. They drank water like crazy to rid of the horrible tastes left in their mouths. Ryou had given them some antacid to still the pain a little bit but it hadn't worked. They had their feet propped up on the couch Yugi was lying on the numb the pains slightly.

"Who's genius idea was this again?" Yami groaned.

"This idiot's." Ryou moaned back while jabbing his thumb to Bakura who was lying next to him.

"Hey, you made us eat everything…" Bakura groaned.

"Hey Ryou, can we crash here tonight, I don't think Yugi will wake up anytime soon and I don't have the energy to carry him home."

The white haired man nodded and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Yami whipped out his cell phone and called the game shop.

"Hello?" Asked a female voice.

"Okaa-san?" Yami asked, trying his best to mask his pain. He had started calling Yugi's mother 'Okaa-san' after he and Yugi got together.

"What is it Yami?" The woman asked. "Me and Yugi are sleeping over at Ryou's house so we won't be coming home tonight."

"Okay, be careful and don't do anything crazy."

'_Too late._' He thought . "Okay, Good night."

"Good night Yami." With that she hung up. "Good night Phartaoh." Bakura muttered. "Shut up thief." Bakura and Yami slowly drifted into sleep as well.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

- The next morning -

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I AM THE GUEST HERE, I SHOULD GO FIRST!"

"HEY MY HOUSE MY RULES!"

"YOU MEAN _MY_ HOUSE!"

The bathroom door slammed shut.

"RYOU GET OUT!" Bakura yelled slamming on the door. "Oh Gods, what have I done to deserve this?" Yami asked as he held his aching stomach. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Yugi groggily arrived to the scene, having no problem since he had already gotten it out of his system. "What's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Yami would've cooed at the scene if his stomach wasn't murdering him. "Stomach hurts." He said with a wince.

Yugi knelt down to Yami's level and rubbed soothing circles on his belly. "You do know that there is another toilet upstairs right?" He whispered in the others ear. Yami scrambled to his feet and flew up the stairs, making poor Bakura wait for Ryou to finish.

After they all had gotten the yaminabe out of their systems, they all agreed to NEVER do yaminabe again.

And this was just the beginning of their summer break.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes: **This story was inspired by a friend of mine who suggested we do a yaminabe. After telling me what it was this idea immediately formed in my mind. We haven't done it yet and really mostly people put in more edible things in yaminabe. I wanted to make them suffer.

At first I was going to make it a oneshot but later decided to make it a series of oneshots about silly things Japanese teenagers do with friends.

Next up: Kimodameshi (Test of Courage)

I will take up to suggestions if you know anything else, that you've maybe seen in an anime or are Japanese yourself!


	2. Chapter 2: Kimodameshi

**Main story warnings:** Yaoi  
**Story rating:** Story rated T for mild swearing

**Chapter title:** Kimodameshi**  
Word count:** 3.290**  
Chapter:** 2/7**  
Chapter summary:** The gang tries to decide what to do, someone suggests Kimodameshi.  
**Chapter warnings:** Little bit swearing here and there  
**Pairings:** YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 2: Kimodameshi**

The gang had gathered up at Yugi's to figure out what to do next.

Kaiba wanted a rematch with Yami, Bakura had planned a heist involving the whole gang, Malik wanted to take them to a tanning bench since the Japanese people were on the pale side, Marik agreed to Bakura's idea since he was bored. Jounouchi piped up. "Let's do yaminabe!"

"NO!" Screamed the four traumatized boys in unison. Eyebrows were raised and weird looks were shot at them. Yami cleared his throat. "That is unhealthy and I refuse to let my aibou get sick."

"Yeah…" Bakura agreed.

This time eyes widened. "Holy shit, Yami and Bakura are agreeing. Guys it's the apocalypse!" Marik screamed dramatically. Everyone sniggered at the two males. Yami and Bakura were trying to stab each other with the daggers they were glaring as the rest of the gang tried to decide what to do.

"As I was saying, the Shrimp will cause the distraction while me, Marik and the Phartao-"

"For the last time Bakura, we are not robbing the museum!" Yami snapped. "And will you stop calling me phartaoh!"

Bakura grunted in annoyance and shut up after Ryou had elbowed him in the ribs.

"I know this place where you can get a nice tan for real cheap here. You guys really could go-"

The whole group interrupted him by sighing really loudly.

"Just trying to help…" Malik mumbled.

"How about… we go to the arcade, like old time huh Yugi?" Asked Honda. Ryou shook his head. "With those two." He pointed his thumb towards the two tri-color haired boys. "We have no chance anyway."

"Let's have a picnic?" Suggested Anzu. Jounouchi immediately agreed. "Actually a good idea Anzu-chan, but we have no material or the time left to prepare." Said Yugi. It was already getting quite late out now.

"We could go see a movie.." Marik said.

"Broke." Said Bakura, Jounouchi and Honda at the same time.

Ryou piped up. "I know guys!" He said happily, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's do Kimodameshi!"

Bakura, Marik, Malik, Honda and Jounouchi exchanged grins. "Yeah!"

Yami and Kaiba rolled their eyes while Anzu and Yugi hugged each other.

"Guys, I don't want to do that!" Anzu whined. "Me neither!"

"Oh come on, most people agreed Yugi, it won't be that bad!" Jounouchi grinned, grabbing Yugi away from Anzu and in a headlock. "Jou!"

Yami sighed. "Let him go Jounouchi and if he doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to."

Jounouchi let go of Yugi and the latter quickly crawled to Yami's side.

Kaiba stood up. "This is ridiculous, I don't even know why I showed up in the first place." The rich man was about to leave when the taunts reached him.

"What is it moneybags, scared?"

Kaiba's left eye twitched as he whirled around. "No you stupid mutt, I refuse to waste my time with something as ludicrous as a test of courage."

"Oh, it seems I have misjudged you Kaiba." This time it was Bakura.

"I do not care what a mere thief thinks about me." Kaiba retorted.

Bakura laughed. "Then why is the vein on your forehead about to pop?"

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a shuddering sigh. "Fine." He said through clenched teeth and sat back down.

Yugi scowled. "Ryou where did this idea come from?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "I noticed it was getting dark and then it suddenly came to my mind." Bakura looked proudly at the white haired boy. He was rubbing off on him. "And I know the perfect location to do it too!" He added eagerly.

- Half an hour later -

"A cemetery?!" Yugi shrieked out.

The ten young adults stood in front of the gates of Domino's cemetery. To Yugi's relief the gates were locked. However it quickly dissipated as Ryou led them to a shrub fence. Pulling away some of the leaves, he revealed a hole big enough for them to crawl through. They crawled easily except for Yami, Yugi and Marik, because they had the biggest hair of them all.

"So what now?" Yami asked, still plucking twigs and leaves out of his hair, which proved difficult with a terrified Yugi hanging on his arm.

"There is a mausoleum at the back of the cemetery. I will hide 4 dolls in there." He showed four voodoo doll-like dolls. "The winner will be the team, of two which we'll determine soon, who finds the doll in the shortest amount of time. However you will receive a penalty of 30 seconds for every time a team member screams. Agreed." The group gave a nod.

"The teams will be: Yami and Yugi; Marik and Malik; Kaiba and Jounouchi and last but not least; Honda and Anzu. Agreed?"

"How come I'm teamed up with the dog?!" Kaiba yelled outraged.

"Hey!" Yelled Jounouchi at the insult.

"Who would you like to team up with then?" Asked Ryou.

Kaiba looked at the possibilities. Yami wouldn't change teammates if it meant making Yugi go with someone else, especially since the other was scared out of his mind already and the game hadn't even started yet. He preferred to stay as far away from the two psychotic Egyptians as possible. Anzu would probably scream her lungs out the whole time, making him lose easily, and he did NOT like losing. With Honda there would be constant awkward silences since he didn't really know him that well. Jounouchi… he was eager to participate so he wouldn't be scared right?

"I'll go alone then."

Ryou shook his head. "That won't be fair."

Kaiba growled low in his throat. "Fine. I'll stay with the dog." He murmured as lowly as possible. On the bright side, Yugi was scared so he would scream, earning penalty time, so the competition was only the two Egyptians.

"We can do this Anzu!" Honda tried to cheer the girl up. Anzu let out an exasperated sigh. She probably wouldn't be sleeping well for a couple of nights.

Ryou and Bakura left to hide the dolls, leaving the group to converse between each other.

"Yami… I'm scared already." Yugi whined. Yami chuckled. "I'll protect you Aibou." He reassured the smaller by squeezing his hand slightly and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Yugi pouted, he had hoped that Yami would've taken him home but the older one was a little bit eager to do it now that it has turned into a competition.

Kaiba and Jounouchi were seething silently at each other for being teamed up.

"Why did you agreed to stay with me then?"

Kaiba glared at the blonde haired idiot. "Humph. Don't misunderstand Lassie. You were the only one who probably won't drag me down from my victory."

"Why you!" Jounouchi yelled as he tried to punch Kaiba. The punch was easily blocked and retaliated. Jounouchi fell on his bottom as Kaiba pushed him back.

"Guys please don't fight now!" Anzu pleaded. "Yeah!" Yugi agreed.

"He started it!" Jounouchi screamed, jabbing an accusing thumb in Kaiba's direction. "humph, if I recall correctly, and I'm sure I do, you threw the first punch."

"You!" Jounouchi screamed, raising his arm, hand balled into a fist. This time Honda grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the CEO. "Don't you see that is what he wants you to do?"

The blonde calmed down with a couple of deep breathes. He sat down back on the soil and brooded silently, though for most of them it looked like he was pouting.

During the almost-fight, Marik and Malik were whispering amongst themselves, while taking glancing at the other six people there and giggling manically. Not soon after it had gotten silent within the little group, Ryou and Bakura came back, trying and somewhat failing to hide their sniggers.

"To determine who goes first, you'll have to guess which number between 0 and 25 I have in mind. Group who is closest to the number goes first. State your numbers."

"13!"Shouted Marik out of the blue.

"Err… 7?" Honda guessed.

"20." Yami was very confident.

"24" Kaiba grunted.

Yami being the King of Games, guessed closest. "Okay first to go are Yami and Yugi! The number was 21." Ryou cheered. Yami had a smug smirk on his face as Yugi looked about to faint. "However, this would be too easy so we need to awaken the death!" Ryou said with an overly cheerful smile.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda at the same time.

Ryou gave a very out-of-place cute smile and showed them a piece of chalk. He drew a couple of circles on the ground, with pentagrams and other squiggly signs, the group couldn't make sense of. Ryou sat himself in the middle of the circle and clasped his hands in front of his chest. He closed his eyes and started chanting in Latin.

"_**Artimora stodifia  
Marta mia carpita  
Artiora stodamia  
Cortiola castia  
Mortiasa mia canta adima difia**_"

Ryou finished and suddenly the cemetery was engulfed in thick gray mist. If Yami wasn't holding Yugi by the waist, the small man would've been on the ground since his legs gave away. Kaiba rolled his eyes. The genius he was, understood what the white haired man said and saw nothing to fear. The thick smoke was probably some special effect or something.

Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda were huddled up together, totally freaked out that their silent, polite friend suddenly summoned ghosts.

"You're timer starts…. Now!" Ryou pressed the button of the stopwatch app he had installed on his phone. Yami dashed towards where he assumed the mausoleum was, half dragging Yugi with him. After running for a couple minutes, Yami stopped to try and see if he could find the mausoleum and to let Yugi regain his composure.

Yugi rested his hands on his knees as he panted hard. When he finally gotten back to his normal breathing pattern, he clung to Yami's arm, hearing a wolf's cry.

"What was that?!" He looked around frantically. The fog was really thick. Out of the fog a couple of red eyes were looking at them.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi stuttered, tugging slightly at the older one's sleeve and not taking his eyes of the red eyes.

"What is it Yugi?"

Yugi pointed at the red pairs of eyes. Yami's eyes widened as he looked as well. A big orbs started shining by the red eyes and the mist cleared a little where the eyes were.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"Ah, Yami and Yugi get a penalty!"

"Hey… where is Bakura?..." Anzu's question went on deaf ears.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yami had took off and ran quite some distance away. When their legs couldn't carry them anymore, they stopped, panting heavily.

"What was /pant/ Sorcerer of /pant/ the Doom doing /pant/ there?"

"I don't know. /pant/ I want to go /pant/ home Yami!."

Miraculously they had actually made it to the mausoleum. Pushing open the heavy stone door, they descended the stairs. Yugi held Yami's hand tightly, looking around frantically. They could've at least given them a flashlight, even a torch would suffice.

They arrived at the bottom, with their eyes adjusted to the darkness slightly, they could make out a couple of coffins lined neatly next to each other. On one of the coffins lay a doll. Yami was suspiciously and cautiously picked it up.

They quickly turned around to leave the place. Yami felt really guilty for desecrating the resting place of some people's graves. Why had he agreed to this in the first place? Oh well, he just had to find his way back and he and Yugi would be at ease. If things were only that easy.

'_Creak'_

The duo flinched and froze on the spot. At the same time they slowly turned their heads around. Yugi shrieked and Yami could swear he saw Yugi's soul leave from his mouth. Out of the coffin, climbed out someone, clad in white, long black hair obstructed most it's face. A single eye was visible, the iris glowing red, mouth pulled into a wide grin, sharp canines gleaming maliciously even in the dark.

"Heheheh"

Yugi had fainted and out of self-defense, Yami punched the zombie/ghost in the face. Hard.

"What the fuck Phartaoh!"

"Huh?"

"The hell was that for?"

"Bakura?"

Yami could see now, that it was indeed the ex-tomb robber. He sighed. "I should've known."

Bakura grinned widely. "How could you do this? Lie down in someone's resting place. Y-you didn't remove them from their coffins did you?" Yami scolded.

"Relax phartaoh, this place isn't in use for quite some years now. The bodies had been removed years ago."

Yami felt slightly relieved. He picked Yugi up from where the smaller had fainted. "Let's just get this over with." He said as he walked back up the stairs. "Yeah but you will still get the penalty for the scream!" Bakura yelled as they left the scene.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"They're back!" Said Anzu happily. Ryou pressed the button to stop the stopwatch as Yami laid Yugi carefully on the ground, covering him up with his jacket.

"You guys finished in 26 minutes and 46 seconds, with three penalties, one which you punched Bakura, your time is: 28 minutes and 16 seconds. Did you bring the doll?"

Yami tossed the doll to Ryou whom caught it. Great! Since Kaiba and Jounouchi were second closest, they get to go next!" Ryou was really enjoying this.

"Let's just get this over with." Kaiba said and took off. "H-hey wait for me!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The walk was silent between the two males. Jounouchi would occasionally try to glare a hole through Kaiba's head but to no avail. The cry of a wolf was heard and Jounouchi yelped. "The hell was that?" He frantically turned around.

"It was nothing idiot, keep walking, we can beat the score of the two midgets."

"Ugh, is winning all you care about?"

"Yes."

Jounouchi face palmed.

"_Hihihihihi"_

Jounouchi froze. Out of nowhere a green ghost with a long sleeved red shirt and a purple witches hat appeared before him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Shut up you idiot!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Penalty~" Ryou sang.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Will you stop screaming for once!" Kaiba yelled frustrated. This was about the fifth time Jounouchi had yelled and they were just at it for about five minutes. Jounouchi clung to the taller one's arm, much to the other one's chagrin.

"And he said I was scared." Kaiba muttered.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"For the last fucking time! THOSE ARE HOLOGRAMS!" Kaiba yelled. Jounouchi was taken aback that THE Kaiba Seto had cursed and lost his temper. To prove his point Kaiba waved his hand through the Silver Fang that had leapt out of the thick fog.

"I know but they keep startling me!"

Kaiba let out an very uncharacteristically exasperated sigh. He decided to just ignore Jounouchi now and keep on walking. He will beat the pharaoh even if it's the last thing he'll ever do! After eight more screams emitted from Jounouchi, they arrived to the mausoleum.

Kaiba kicked open the door and descended, not waiting for Jounouchi who had finally let go of his arm. The tall CEO immediately noticed the doll, picked it up and walked back to the staircase.

'_BLAM'_

"_Setoooooo"_

Jounouchi screamed his lungs out at the sight of the zombie who had just risen from the grave. Hair long and black, visible eye blood red, teeth sharp.

Out of instinct Jounouchi who stood closer by, punched it.

"What. The. FUCK! Is it nationwide 'Punch-Bakura-in-the-Face-Day' and why haven't I been notified." The 'ghost' growled sarcastically, rubbing it's sore cheek.

Kaiba massaged his temples. "Quick dog we're losing valuable time." Kaiba started ascending the stairs. Bakura chuckled. "Do you know that I could hear your screams from down here?"

"Humph, That was not me, it was Coward, the Cowardly Dog."

"HEY!"

Bakura laughed. "Your penalty total at the moment is 7 minutes and 30 seconds. 8 Minutes including the punch."

Kaiba ignored Bakura and continued ascending, Jounouchi quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind alone.

With one more yelp after Dark Necrofear popped up, they reached the 'meeting place'.

"Wow…" Ryou said as he pressed the stop button. "You guys took a total of 23 minutes and 39 minutes but with the penalties added… 32 minutes and 9 seconds…"

Kaiba chucked the doll to blonde and just left. The whole group watched as Kaiba climbed through the shrub fence, muttering curses low in his throat.

"Okay, next up are Marik and Malik!" Ryou cheered. "Huh? Where are they?" He asked as he looked around.

As the group searched, it became quite silent, making the soft gasps and moans audible. Ryou looked through the hole in the fence and saw the two Egyptians, half naked.

"Err…. Malik and Marik forfeit." Ryou said with a vivid blush. "Next Anzu and Honda?" Ryou said as he looked at the girl and pointy haired boy.

"We forfeit too!"

"We do?" Honda asked.

Anzu nodded eagerly. Honda looked disappointed but didn't want to traumatize the girl.

"Alright then…. The winners are Yami and Yugi." Ryou said disappointed. He picked a backpack that was hidden from the group and retrieved a duel disk from it. He turned off the duel disk and the thick fog dissipated.

"Wait that was all an illusion?" Asked Yami shocked. "Yeah!" Ryou showed a card. The card was named Dark Mist. "Same with all the Duel Monsters you encountered."

"Kaiba had already figured it out but still when they popped up, I got a heart attack!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Yugi finally started to gain consciousness again, Yami helped him sit up.

"Wha happend?" His words were slurred. "You fainted." Yami told kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Oh well, let me get Bakura. Then we can go home." Ryou announced as he left to the mausoleum. Yugi cuddled close to Yami, happy that this was over with. The group talked some more among themselves for about ten minutes.

"We're good to go!" Ryou said with Bakura behind him still in costume. Anzu and Yugi both screamed at the sight. Bakura rolled his eyes. "It's me!" He screamed. It was little past 1 a.m. as the group left the cemetery. Ryou made sure the hole was well hidden and to his relief the two Egyptians were done with their make-out session and redressed properly.

"It's over already?" Marik asked truly disappointed. Ryou cleared his throat as his cheeks tinted into a shade of pink. "Yes, since you were nowhere in sight and Anzu and Honda forfeited, it has been decided that Team Yami has won."

"Aaaaaw…" Both Egyptians whined. "It's good that you didn't come because I don't think my face could handle another punch." Bakura grumbled, unconsciously rubbing his sore cheek again. Ryou leaned up and pecked Bakura's boo-boo.

"Better?"

Bakura grinned. "You gotta do lot's more than that to make it all better."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes at the white haired boys. "By the way Ryou, what was that freaky thing you said in that freaky circle." Asked Jounouchi. Ryou grinned. "That was Latin, from a soundtrack from an anime!"

The group split up at some point, Bakura and Ryou went to their own home, Marik and Malik went to their small shared apartment, Jou and Honda to their respective homes, Yami and Yugi brought Anzu home before returning to the game shop.

"That was actually quite fun." Yami whispered after he locked the door.

"No it was not!" Yugi harshly whispered back.

"Hey I got to punch Bakura, I don't complain."

Yugi playfully punched Yami and silently climbed the stairs to their shared room. Yugi had quite the peaceful sleep, only because he was wrapped by Yami's protective arms.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author notes: **That concludes this chapter. I was actually shocked to make it this long, I expected it shorter… Also it may appear as Puppyshipping but it really isn't... I don't like Puppyshipping that much, like it more when they fight constantly without them suddenly starting to make out.

The Latin part Ryou chants is from a soundtrack called Bloody Rabbit from Pandora Hearts, listen to it, it's really good! If the internet is correct, this is the translation:

_Elegant black imprisonment_  
_Stealing me away_  
_My limbs are bound_  
_My time is short_  
_To hear my song is deadly Cast down thy difficulties_

I don't know anything in Latin so myeah.

The next chapter I think is going to be about the a trip to the onsen (hot spring)


	3. Chapter 3: Onsen ni Ikimashou!

**Main story warnings:** Yaoi  
**Story rating: **Story rated T for mild swearing

**Chapter title: **Onsen ni Ikimashou!**  
****Word count: **4.761**  
****Chapter: **3/7**  
****Chapter summary: **Anzu's aunt has invited all her friends to the opening of her new hot spring.  
**Chapter warnings: **Little bit swearing here and there and a lot of nakedness. A LOT. OF. NAKEDNESS. NAKED. MEN. TOGETHER.  
**Pairings: **YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, HondaxShizuka.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 3: Onsen ni Ikimashou!**

"Hey guys good news!" Anzu cheered happily as she skipped into the living room of the Mutou household where they were once again gathered. Anzu blushed a little at the sight of most of her male friends shirtless since it was still very hot out.

"What is it Anzu?" Yugi asked, fanning himself with an ineffective makeshift paper fan.

Anzu recovered from her slight daze and smiled brightly. "My aunt Hiyori has built an onsen in Kyoto and she has six rooms ready and told me I could take 11 of my friends with me to stay there for free before the opening!" She told cheerfully.

A lot of faces lit up at the word 'free'.

"That's so nice of her Anzu!" Said Yugi happily. Anzu nodded. "I have already asked Mai and Shizuka to stay. "I'm in!" Yelled Honda. Jounouchi glared at the brunette. "I'm not letting Shizuka go alone with that." He jabbed his finger towards Honda.

"We're in too." Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder to pull him closer. Yugi cheered.

"Oh we have been wanting to go to one for some time now, so we're in!" Cheered Malik.

Bakura shook his head. "No way, it's already too hot here without being in boiling water." Ryou crawled to the other. "Come on Kura! It'll be fun and I really need some relaxation after a hard first year…" Ryou whined, putting on some puppy eyes. Bakura tried to avert his eyes but kept on sneaking glances to his boyfriends adorable face.

"Sorry Ryou, you can go but I'll stay." The smaller white haired male's face fell but he grinned as an idea popped in his head. He got close to the other's ear and cupped his hand around it.

"_You will have a lot of opportunities to see me naked~"_ Ryou whispered.

Bakura stood up. "We're in!" He yelled, fist in the air. Anzu looked at them awkwardly but smiled nonetheless. Okay so we have Me, Mai, Shizuka, Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou. We have space for one more person…."

"Err Kaiba maybe?" Yugi suggested weakly. Yami shook his head, he hasn't talked to us yet after the Kimodameshi."

"Oh.. hey I did hear that Otogi-kun was back in Japan!" Yugi said.

"Hmm.. could give it a shot."

The number of Otogi was found in Shizuka's phone, much to Honda's annoyance. Otogi immediately agreed after hearing about the three ladies who were going.

_"When are we leaving?"_

"We are leaving in the day after tomorrow, we'll meet at Domino Station and take the train to Kyoto from there."

_"How long will we be staying?""_

"Seven days."

_"All right, see you guys then."_ Otogi hung up after they said their bye's. "I suggest you guys start preparing!" With that Anzu left the Mutou residence. The house slowly emptied as the couples went to their own homes to start packing their own stuff. Yami and Yugi kicked out Jounouchi and Honda to start preparing themselves.

The two boys ran upstairs to their room. Yugi retrieved a suitcase from beneath his bed and threw it open.

"Let me see. We need towels, clothes, underwear…" Yugi trailed off. He gathered the clothes and put them in the suitcase.

"Aren't you forgetting something Aibou?" Yami asked, his voice tinted slightly seductive and very amused. He held a bottle between his index finger and thumb, waving it loosely in front of Yugi. Yugi's eyes moved up to see what Yami was talking about and blushed a vivid red. He slapped the bottle out of Yami's hand so it fell into the suitcase. He quickly covered it up with a couple of towels, some more underwear and threw on another batch of clothes.

Yami was laughing the whole time after Yugi slapped the bottle of lubricant into the suitcase. Lastly Yugi packed some more toiletries such as shampoo and shower gel and finally slammed the suitcase shut.

"Boys, dinner!" They heard Yugi's mother yell from downstairs. "Smells good Okaa-san."

"Thank you Yami."

The family of now four sat down at the table and enjoyed their dinner. Yugi told his mother and grandfather about the trip to the onsen with Anzu and the rest. Yami filled in every now and then. After enjoying the delicious meal made by Yugi's mother, the two boys washed the dishes while Mrs. Mutou and Jii-chan took some well deserved rest.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was early in the morning as Yami and Yugi woke up.

"It should be forbidden to get up this early in summer." Yami grumbled. "Shut up Sunshine, we have to make the early train to get there before noon."

The pair took showers in turns, Yugi denying the shared shower to spare time because it would have the opposite effect if Yami got frisky again, and he was sure he would. A quick breakfast and they were good to go. They left the house at 8 a.m. just like Yugi planned and got on the bus for the 10 minute ride to Domino Station.

Ryou and a very crabby Bakura were already waiting there.

"Good morning Ryou, Bakura!" Yugi said way too cheerful so early in the morning. "Morning." Ryou gave him a tired smile. Bakura grumbled something incoherent. Just as Yugi opened his mouth to ask what Bakura had said, Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka and Anzu arrived.

A couple more 'good mornings' were exchanged. Mai and Otogi followed after.

"Ugh where are Malik and Marik?" Anzu said impatiently as she tapped her foot and looked at her watch. The Shinkansen had already arrived at the station and would leave in 10 minutes.

"Ugh, let me handle this." All the eyes turned to Bakura who dialed a number on his mobile phone. He held the phone to his ear for about half a minute.

_"Hllo?"_ Came a groggy voice from the other line.

"WAKE UP YOU FOOLS!" He screamed through the piece of technology. A loud thump was heard, a string of curses and frantic footsteps. Bakura clicked on the hang up button and pocketed his phone. Seven minutes later came the car of Ishizu to a screeching stop. Marik parked quickly in an empty lot and got out. They ran into the shinkansen before the doors closed.

The twelve people sighed in relief at the same time as they sat down. Their suitcases were stored above them on the railings. The three couples sat together, Anzu with Mai, talking about lady stuff, Jounouchi sat with Shizuka after the bickering between Honda and Otogi, who were cooped together now.

All the males had fallen fast asleep quite soon. Ryou had laid down with his head on Bakura's lap, Yugi was leaning against Yami, his head on Yami's shoulder and Yami's head on top of Yugi's, Marik and Malik's heads were leaned against each other as they slept. Otogi who had managed the window side had his head leaned against it and Honda lay relaxed against the chair. Jounouchi was slightly leaning against his sister, who was reading a magazine. Even though she was 17 years old now, he was still very protective of her, some say even more.

"Funny isn't it?" Mai suddenly asked. "What is?" Anzu replied curiously. "How 'two' of your crushes turned out to be gay… and for each other to add on top." Anzu blushed. It was true that she had feelings for Yugi and Yami when there was still the confusion between the two. It transferred more to Yami after they had learned that he was a spirit inside Yugi but part of her still liked Yugi.

"I don't mind… actually…" She turned around to see everyone asleep, save for Shizuka. "Is it weird that I like seeing them… kiss and stuff?" She asked in a hushed tone. Mai looked at her for a couple of second before laughing heartily. "Honey, every girl likes to see boys kiss other boys, some don't know it yet." Anzu laughed too this time. For a moment she thought the older woman was making fun of her.

"Why do you think I hang out with the lot of you so much?" She asked amused with a wink. Anzu giggled. "I thought you liked Jounouchi." Anzu answered slyly. Mai chuckled and looked out the window. "Perhaps if he was a couple years older and I younger."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

An hour had passed and some of the males had woken up. It became quite rowdy as different conversations mingled with each other. Only the Egyptian couple and Jounouchi could sleep through all this noise.

Honda and Otogi were once again bickering over Shizuka, who was trying her best to tune out the two males that sat in front of her. ´_One and a half hour more!' _She mentally said to herself. Fortunately for her, Jounouchi woke up too and hit the both of them on the head. Shizuka kissed her brother on the cheek as a thank you.

Yugi watched the landscape excitedly. Yami just returned from getting them drinks and sat back down. He watched as his adorable Aibou plopped down properly on his seat (he sat on his knees to have a better look at the landscape) and happily accepted the drink, pecking his cheek in thanks.

Yami grinned, Yugi was his and no one else's. That thought went to the visit to the Hopkins' they were going to make with Jii-chan somewhere in the near future. Yugi was really excited but Yami was a bit reluctant. Rebecca still tried to take his Yugi away from him, seducing the poor boy every opportunity she got. All thoughts left him as Yugi sighed in content.

Bakura was having second thoughts about agreeing to come. He hated sitting still for too long and they probably had to do group stuff together. He didn't mind it when Ryou hung out with the gang but he was a more secluded person and got irate when he had to follow a group if there was stuff he wanted to do alone.

"It's okay Kura." Ryou said as if he knew what the other was thinking. He hugged the bigger male. "We won't be together with the rest all the time, I'm sure we can spend enough quality time together." Bakura smiled, a genuine smile only a couple selected people saw and ruffled Ryou's hair.

The Egyptians finally woke up and we're now complaining that they were hungry. Mai threw them a bag of chips and scolded them for being too lazy and almost late.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The group stretched their arms and legs when they finally left the shinkansen. Anzu lead them to the bus station, where they got on the bus that would luckily drop them very close to the onsen of Anzu's aunt. The bus ride was very exciting for most, they got to see the different temples, even if it was just a small glimpse they got.

Again happily chatting among the group, about where in Kyoto they wanted to visit. The hour in the bus seemed to go faster and before they knew it, they were dropped at the bus stop.

"Anzu-chan!" Anzu looked to the direction the voice came from. "Hiyori-obasan! She said happily and embraced the woman. She had long brown hair, which was starting to grey slightly, blue eyes like Anzu's and wearing a traditional kimono. The group (except for Bakura and Marik) smiled at the little scene in front of them. The lady who appeared to be in her late forties, let go of the girl and looked at the group. "These are your friends?"

Anzu nodded with a smile. "These are Mai, Shizuka, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik." She pointed at the respective person as she introduced them to her aunt. "Ah you must be the Game Kings then!" She said towards Yami and Yugi. Yugi blushed a little and Yami scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, a nervous habit he had picked up.

"Yes…" He answered.

"It's an honor to have you here." She said happily and grabbed his hand and shook it. "You should meet my daughter!" This was directed towards Yami. Said man still scratched the back of his neck while Yugi gaped at the woman. She was trying to steal HIS Yami away from him. His face took on an annoyed expression and cleared his throat. This got the woman's attention and looked at the smaller of the two. Yugi outstretched his hand. "I am Mutou Yugi, his _boyfriend._" He emphasized the word.

The lady looked from Yugi to Yami and back to Yugi. "Oooh! I apologize!"

Before her aunt said more embarrassing things, Anzu quickly cut in. "Obasan, why don't we go to the onsen now? I'm sure everyone would like to rest up a little bit since we're all tired!"

"That's a good idea, follow me everyone." They followed the elder lady to the onsen. Bakura and Marik were sniggering at the jealous look on the small teens face earlier. Yami was trying to coax Yugi out of his jealousy and was somewhat failing.

Everyone marveled at the sight of hot springs they were to be staying at. They had walked up a steep stone path to the building, which had the appearance that slightly resembled the temples they had seen earlier. The inside had a wooden interior, with a wooden desk, red couches were against the walls in the corner for visitors to sit as they waited, there were two hallways to either side of the lobby. The left one leading to the onsen, dining room and relaxation room, while the other on the right one lead to the rooms.

"Welcome to the Mazaki Onsen a young boy and a young girl greeted as they bowed. They bowed back in greeting and were then handed a key. The room arrangements were just like in the train, a king size bed for the three couples and two single beds for the rest.

"Why am I stuck with him?" Asked Honda angrily, a finger pointing accusingly at Otogi. "Hey that's my line!" Otogi snapped back. "Yeah, Like I would let Shizuka sleep in the same room with you hyena's." Jounouchi snorted, his arm snaking around his little sisters shoulders, in a protective way.

"Suck it up." Mai said nonchalantly and rolled her designer suitcase to her and Anzu's shared room. Everyone dismissed the complaints of the two rivals and went to check out their room.

"This is so amazing!" Yugi cheered as he plopped down on the huge bed. Yami hauled the suitcase inside and dropped it, also plopping down on the bed. Yugi rolled over so he lay on top of Yami's chest. He crashed their lips together in a hot but passionate kiss. Yami was breathless as they parted. Yugi let out an uncharacteristic growl and Yami could swear he heard 'mine' in that growl. Yami chuckled, a jealous Yugi was just too adorable. He looked up at the violet eyes of his little lover. "How about we try out the hot spring?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The couple had undressed, putting their clothes and other belongings into the baskets that were provided for them, leaving only a skimpy towel tied around their waist. In the washing room the rest of the group was already present. They were washing up in preparation for entering the hot spring. Well Marik and Malik were sliding across the tiles, to see who would reach the other end the fastest. They went back and forth, until Bakura had had enough and made the two of them trip and land on their faces.

Yami had no problem taking of the towel as he started to wash up, however Yugi started feeling a little self-conscious. The Egyptians were… big…

"Something wrong Yugi?" Yami asked. He looked at his little boyfriend, who was frozen on the stool, his right hand clenched around the hem of the towel.

"What the fuck Bakura?" Screamed Malik angrily as he stomped to the ex-tomb robber. "You were annoying me." He grunted in reply. "We weren't doing anything wrong!" Marik chimed in. "You made me dizzy with your sliding around!" Bakura stood up too.

Malik tried to punch the white haired man, but his fist was caught. They pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other. "STOP!" Shrieked Ryou. His face was in his hands and he was blushing profusely. "Please don't do that when you're naked…" He added silently. The two males realized the position they were in (they weren't really touching intimate area's) and quickly released the holds they had on each other's arms.

During the small distraction, Yami yanked the towel from Yugi's waist. The boy let out an 'eep!' and instinctively covered his privates. Yugi recovered one of his hands and slapped the ex-Pharaoh a couple times on the arm. "Are you ashamed Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi looked him in the eyes. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Yugi, we're all men!" Yugi's eyes moved to Malik, who stood in front of his stool, in all his naked glory.

"I-I'm not ashamed! It's j-just that everyone is l-looking now!" Yugi snapped unintentionally. He was embarrassed beyond believe, it was like one of those nightmares, where you are the centre of attention while naked. Except this time it was really happening.

"Then move your hand away." Malik smirked. Yami did his best not to burst out laughing. He loved his Aibou and had vowed to protect him for eternity but this was just too amusing, his Aibou's expressions were priceless!

Yami's eyes widened as Yugi was yanked up by his arm by Malik with an 'eep', his other hand that was protecting his privates flew up to grab the hand that yanked him up to try and maintain his balance. The whole group laughed, even the three straight guys, who were so used to their antics by now, that it didn't faze them. Yami was the first to stop laughing as he saw that Yugi's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, he was biting his lower lip.

Yugi washed himself up, his angelic face was turned into a semi-permanent scowl. Malik was tending to his hurt crotch. "Man for someone with such short and scrawny legs, he sure knows how to kick…" Malik murmured. He dunked the cloth back into a bucket of cold water before placing it on his crotch again. "The running from the bullies must've strengthened his legs." Jounouchi joked. He was rewarded with a soap bar chucked at his head.

Yugi had also chucked a bar of soap at Yami's head when the aforementioned offered to wash his back for him. He assumed Yugi was angry since he laughed instead of going to his rescue. Everyone decided to leave the smallest one alone so he could cool down.

Ryou shuddered as he thought about it. If he were in Yugi's place, he would have been very embarrassed too.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"No Marik don't ju-!"

"AAAAH!"

"-mp…" Bakura face palmed. The larger of the Egyptians had jumped into the boiling hot water and was now doing his best to scramble back onto the stone. With some help from Malik and Jounouchi the Egyptian finally got out. "That water is fucking hot!"

"It's not called a hot spring for nothing, freak for brains." Bakura grunted. Marik growled but didn't deepen the argument since he was bound to lose.

"You have to go in slowly so your body can adjust to the heat." Ryou explained as he dipped in his toes at first and slowly his legs, slightly wincing as the hot water stung. The rest followed Ryou's movements. As their legs stopped stinging, they slowly slid into the water completely.

Yugi sighed in content and closed his eyes at the feeling of the hot water. It had stopped hurting completely and it felt amazing. He felt all the tense muscles loosen and all the stress wash away. Yami waded through the hot water to his side and sat down, wrapping his arm around Yugi's shoulder. "Still mad at me Aibou?" He asked and kissed Yugi's temple.

"You're lucky this water feels so good." Yugi still had his eyes closed. Yami nuzzled his neck and hummed in satisfaction.

"Get a room!" Honda yelled playfully.

"Oh we will~" Yami purred. "Shut up!" Yugi yelled embarrassed and pushed the elder away, who was laughing his ass off.

"Hey guys, why don't we say 'hi' to the ladies?" Otogi asked in a very suggestive way, wiggling his eyebrows. Otogi, Honda, Jounouchi, who temporarily forgot that his own little sister was there also and to the shock of everyone, Yugi got out of the onsen.

"Y-Yugi?!" Yami asked in disbelief, feeling a little bit betrayed. Wasn't his body what his Aibou desired? "Calm down, Yami, it's just innocent fun!" Yugi assured them. "Yugi innocent? Innocent my ass." Bakura grinned. The males still in the water, looked at the others as they climbed the fence, separating them from the female's onsen. They could hear the giggling and talking clearer since it had gotten silent on their side.

The four of them peeked together and got the surprise of their lives. The three ladies, were sitting on a rock, big towels wrapped securely around their bodies, bars of soap in their hands. Yugi saw what was coming and immediately ducked. The other three males stared at the females with wide eyes, disappointed to see them covered.

The three females grinned quite evilly and threw the bars of soap to the head of the three males who hadn't dropped down. They were knocked of the fence quite effectively, hitting the hard stone ground.

"Yugi your hair gave us away." Jounouchi groaned, very disappointed he couldn't see Mai's cleavage. "Yeah, I wanted to see Shizuka…" Honda whined. Jounouchi punched the brown haired man.

"I think they expected some snoopers…"Yugi defended. His words fell on deaf ears. "I will not allow you to talk about my little sister like that!" Jounouchi screamed at the man. "Wow, dude, you were looking yourself you know!" Duke decided to help, which shocked the others. Jounouchi realized he almost peeped at his little sister and cleared his throat. "I think that peeping at the girls side is disrespectful and degrading." He said in a matter-of-factly.

Everyone deadpanned at the blonde before bursting out in laughter. After soaking enough in the onsen, the boys got out, washed their bodies again and soaked up some more in the onsen. They didn't wash up the second time they got out to let their bodies take in the minerals of the hot spring. Yukata's were provided for them from the onsen, which they all put on. The males were given one of light blue color that had a pattern with overlapping circles and a dark blue sash while the females got one in light pink with a flower pattern with a dark pink sash.

They dumped their own clothes in their room and were then called for dinner. A whole feast was prepared for them. The daughter of Hiyori passed bowls of rice around. They dug in with an 'itadakimasu!'

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" Hiyori obasan asked with a kind smile. They nodded eagerly and 'yes' was heard from all, even Bakura. "That's good to hear. To finish the day, let's have some sake!" She showed the bottles she had hidden behind her back. She knew they were underage, but a for once it couldn't hurt, right? Oh how wrong she was.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mai watched amused at the lot. Only she and Shizuka were sober because Jounouchi absolutely refused to let her drink, even if he was underage himself. 'A couple more years' he said. Mai herself just had a great alcohol resistance.

Firstly Ryou, the poor boy was flushed red, he had taken of his yukata, screaming about how hot it was. He was stopped from removing his boxers by Bakura who was just a little tipsy then, but full on drunk by now. Now that was a sight she never thought she would see. Bakura was on top of the table, dancing and singing his lungs out.

Her eyes moved to the Egyptians, Malik was talking to a mirror, admiring himself and eventually started to make out with it. And Marik she also thought she would never see. The insane Egyptian was skipping, overly happy. Talking about what a nice day they had and how he was soooooooooooo happy to have them as his friends. He even held a friendship speech.

The two star shaped haired boys were also amusing.

"I'll kick your ass! *hiccup* I'll kick all your *hiccup* assess!" Yelled an angry drunk Yugi. Mai giggled. The angry look was adorable on the small man's face. Yami had taken a seat on the table, which he had named is throne. He sat regally, arms crossed over his chest, legs spread wide and feet firmly on the floor. "You pathetic peasant should all grovel before the Pharaoh. If you want something from the Pharaoh, kiss my feet!" He bellowed.

"Yam han me de bottl wll ya" Otogi had his hand outstretched. He was staggering like crazy, stumbling back, to the left, forward and back again. Yami gave him a cold glare. "You filthy pathetic dog. How dare you speak to the Pharaoh like this! I will have your head for this!" Yami roared. Otogi grinned dumbly at him. "Cmon! Nt drunk yt, one mre!" Otogi stumbled fast backwards and fell on his back, he was struggling like a turtle who had been rolled onto his shell. Yami had stood up and planted his foot on Otogi's face. "Kiss it!" He ordered.

"HEY! No one kisses you but me, you bitch! I'll punch you in the face and paint your eye black!" Yugi tackled his boyfriend to the ground. The little wrestling match turned out into a making out session. Otogi was still struggling to get up.

Mai's eyes moved to Honda, who was stalking poor Shizuka. "I flirt with you all the time! *sob* But you never react! *sob* Don't you love me Shizukaaaaaa!" Honda bawled. Mai rolled her eyes, great they had a crying drunk in their middle. "H-Honda-kun!" Shizuka stuttered, she had no idea how to deal with a situation like this. "You like Otogi don't you Shizuka!" He cried. "N-no I don't!" Shizuka replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"T-then do you like someone else?!" Honda asked with a pout, eyes wide, brimmed with new tears. "I don't like someone else either!" She replied quickly. Honda sniveled a couple of times before bawling again. Shizuka let out an exasperated sigh. She grabbed Honda by the shoulders and planted a tender kiss on his cheek. The brown haired male immediately stopped crying and looked at the girl with wide eyes. "Shizuka, I love y-" Before he could finish his sentence and declaration of love, he fell forward, knock out.

The girl smiled shyly at the boy who now lay on her lap. She was slightly happy that her brother had turned out to be an 'unconscious drunk' or a fight would surely break out. Lastly they looked at Anzu, who was smiling overly happy and talking gibberish. She had turned out to be a drunk that loses the ability to speak.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Otogi, who never managed to stand up again, just decided to go to sleep. Anzu's legs had given away under her and she was also knocked unconscious. Yugi and Yami had also fallen asleep in the middle of undressing each other, Yami's yukata lay on the other side of the room, his boxers hanging dangerously low. Yugi's yukata's sash had also been thrown away carelessly, his yukata wide open. Shizuka had gently pushed Honda off of her lap so she could retreat to her own room.

Bakura had eventually fallen of the table and slept too, like Ryou, who after three more strip attempts had fallen asleep. Malik fell asleep with his face against the mirror and Marik had passed out in the garden, after greeting the flowers.

Mai turned off the lights.

_'They are going to have a major hangover tomorrow.'_ She thought to herself. With a smile she closed the door and entered her own room. A lot of people sometimes wondered why she was hanging out with the group, people who were roughly ten years younger than her.

If only they knew what they were missing.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes: **For those who don't know, shinkansen are the Japanese bullet trains, they travel really fast. From Tokyo to Kyoto takes about 5 hours and 30 minutes by car. With the shinkansen it takes about 2 hours and 30 minutes (assuming Domino is near Tokyo, I decided to use these times). In a shinkansen you have vending machines where you can buy drinks and such so that's where Yami got the drinks.

Also in my stories Yami is somewhat obsessed over Yugi, I like it that way, dunno why. And Bakura is OOC…. I try to make him stay in character but him hanging out with Yugi and the gang makes him OOC almost immediately.

I can't believe I actually did this but I did a small research on the penis sizes of countries. The site I looked at said that the average of Egypt was 15,89 while Japan is 10,92. Don't worry Japan, Korea is even smaller! xD (You learn more than you think when writing fanfics). Anyways I don't know how accurate these are (I personally think not too much) but we'll work with this for now. Also most were underage in my story since the legal drinking age of Japan is 21 years old and Yugi, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Ryou and Otogi are 19, Malik is 20, Yami, Bakura and Marik are around 23 and Mai is older…. She refused the give me her age.

And oh my god, I had sooo much fun writing this! xD my inner pervert was let loose, I mean a lot of hot guys, together, NAKED. And the drunk part, I really laughed while writing, what I normally never do! Lastly,the title 'Onsen ni Ikimashou!' means 'Let's go to the Onsen!"

Woo! This one was quite longer than I expected it to be! Without the overview and these author notes it's 4.758 words. I try to make my chapters about 3000 words so I'm really happy with this one.

I don't know yet what the next chapter will be about, it can be the notorious 'beach episode' or a summer festival!


	4. Chapter 4: Tanabata Matsuri ga Arimasu!

**Main story warnings:** Yaoi  
**Story rating:** Story rated T for mild swearing

**Chapter title:** Konban wa Tanabata Matsuri ga Arimasu!**  
Word count:** 3.418**  
Chapter:** 4/7**  
Chapter summary:** Since the gang had hangovers, they wasted the day away. However, the Tanabata festival is celebrated that night.  
**Chapter warnings:** Little bit swearing here and there, fluff  
**Pairings:** YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, HondaxShizuka and hints of RyuujixAnzu  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 4: Konban wa Tanabata Matsuri ga Arimasu!**

"My head…" Yugi groaned as he rubbed the temples. More groans and moans were heard as the rest woke up too. Yugi pushed the still sleeping Yami off of him with much difficulty.

"What the hell happened last night?" Bakura asked as he rubbed his own head.

"Don't know…" Malik groaned. He looked curiously at the mirror which was quite dirty, like someone licked it.

Mai walked in cheery with a tray in her hands. "I see you're all awake." She smiled at them. She threw gave them all an aspirin and a glass of water. "That should maim the hangover."

"Thank you Mai." Ryou said gratefully but blushed nevertheless since he was almost naked. He quickly covered himself up with a yukata lying nearby.

Yami had woken up too and didn't notice that he himself was almost naked. "My head hurts…." He whined. He was handed a glass of water and an aspirin too. He lied back down on the tatami mat floor, curled up and went back to sleep.

Yugi shook him quite forcefully, which was about ten times worse because of the hangover. "Let's get back to the room and sleep there."

They supported themselves with the walls and slowly made their way to their rooms. It had been unanimously decided that today would be spend resting so their hangovers would die.

In the evening, most felt slightly better, after a couple more aspirins and a lot of water. Yugi and Ryou decided that getting drunk isn't exactly fun, especially with the gaps in their memories. They were fed another delicious meal cooked by Hiyori and her daughter but this time they weren't given sake.

"Thanks to you guys, we have wasted a perfectly good day away." Mai said accusingly, her arms were crossed over her chest. Shizuka backed her up with a scowl on her face. But she wasn't quite intimidating so many thought it looked cuter.

"Sorry, this is actually my fault." Anzu's aunt had entered the room. "I thought they could hold their alcohol." She said with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'm never drinking again." Ryou and Yugi said simultaneously.

"Ah come on love, just because something wasn't fun the first time, doesn't mean it will be bad all the time!" Bakura said as he held Ryou in a headlock. "Let me go!" Ryou yelled as he struggled out of his boyfriend's firm grip.

"You shouldn't be one to talk Bakura." Mai said with a smirk. "Or do you not remember what you did?"

Bakura's eyes widened. "W-what did I do?" He said stammered.

Mai's smirk widened as she climbed onto the table. She cleared her throat.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" She sang at the top of her lungs as she mimicked Bakura's dancing. Bakura turned 50 shaded of red. Everyone laughed, Yami the loudest. "Oh and you pharaoh-san, or should I say ojou-sama." Mai spat.

Yami stopped laughing. "What do you mean?" He asked apprehensive. "You turned into a spoiled princess."

Bakura forgot his own embarrassment and laughed at the expense of Yami. The ex-pharaoh cleared his throat, his cheeks dusted with a slight blush as he tried to look as dignified as possible. "It's just that my new body isn't accustomed to alcohol yet." He tried.

"Yeah, whatever you want _ojou-sama_." Marik teased. "Mai, do I want to know what I did?" Yugi asked nervously.

Mai looked at the whole room. It seems that they all forgot the previous night. "Luckily for you all, nothing too… _embarrassing_ happened." She said after a small pause. Like I said, Bakura danced and sang at the top of his lungs on the table, Yami turned into a princess, Yugi wanted to start a brawl, Ryou constantly tried to strip, Otogi was completely wasted but kept on drinking, Anzu couldn't talk anymore, Jou was knocked out after the third glass, Honda kept on crying, Malik was making out with himself and Marik was too happy." She counted.

Some laughed hard, the other's blushed hard. Yami cleared his throat again. "I suggest that we never talk about this night ever again." He tried to sound dignified.

"I agree." Bakura said softly. Too bad, this was a great chance to humiliate the pharaoh, but if he told people this, the pharaoh would tell the others this.

There was an awkward silence, some looking at the others, mentally imagining their friends doing what Mai had described.

"You know children, tonight is the Tanabata festival, and you could go to the city now."

"Yeah! It's better than just sitting around all night long, let's go guys! "Anzu said enthusiastically.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Since everyone was already wearing Yukata's, they didn't take too long to get out of the Inn and to the bus stop.

The shopping district was bustling with people. A lot of bamboo branches were placed so people could hang their decorations on them. There were several strands placed, some with games, others with foods.

Yugi looked in awe at the different colorful displays. "Let's gather here around 12 p.m. to return back home alright?" Mai said.

Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and dragged the man to the bamboo branches. "Let's make a wish." He said happily, looked at the small stand next to the bamboo branches. The vendor had some decoration lined up. Yami looked at them, a little confused.

"What do they stand for?" He asked. Yugi pointed at the paper kimono. "The paper kimono's are for against disease and accidents, the paper strips are for study success, cranes are for family safety, health and long life, purses are for good business, nets are for good fishing and harvest, trash bags are for cleanliness and un-wastefulness and the streamers were used by princess Orihime in her weavings." Yugi explained.

"Princess Orihime?" Yami asked. He really should've paid better attention in Japanese history classes.

"Tanabata is in celebration of princess Orihime, who was reunited with her lover." Yugi told.

"Oh, why were they separated?" He asked out of interest as he picked up a string with a couple of crane birds attached to it.

"The princess, who was a weaver, fell in love with a cow herder living in space. After they got married, they stopped paying attention to their work. The king got angry and separated them on opposite sides Amanogawa river, or in other words, the Milky Way. The king allowed them to meet only on the seventh day of the seventh month on the lunar calendar."

"So they were aliens?" Yami asked confused. He handed the right amount of yen for the string of cranes and the paper strip Yugi had picked.

Yugi laughed. "No silly, they were humans but they are reflected into heaven, where two stars also meet on the seventh day of the seventh month."

Yami laughed too, tying the string to a branch that wasn't too occupied. "You chose for the family safety?" Yugi asked, tying his own paper strip to a branch. "Mhm, there is nothing more that I want than your safety." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi finished tying and immediately hugged Yami's middle. Yami lowered his arms from the branch and hugged the smaller one back. "That's so sweet." Yugi said softly. Yami purred softly as he tilted Yugi's chin up and pecked him on the lips. The vendor from the stand raised a skeptical eyebrow but dismissed the intimate gesture between the two men; he had his money do why should he care?

They ceased their struggling as they saw some other of their friends approaching to make a wish.

Yugi perked as he took sight a stand he wanted to visit and again dragged Yami unceremoniously to the stand. It was really crowded and Yami could see why. The man was making little animal sculptures from candy.

The man gave a bunny candy sculpture to a little girl, who was all giddy and looked at the crowd with a smile. His eyes widened as he caught sight of two very spiky heads.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the game kings! How may I serve you today?" He asked amused. The crowd made a small path to allow the two boys to reach the man. Yugi couldn't be happier. "Hello sir." He said politely.

"What would you like?" He asked as he put a blob of candy on a lollypop stick. "A panda!" Yugi said with big glistening eyes. The elder man had a hard time not caving in on the cuteness of the young man. "And you?" He asked Yami after recomposing and concentrating on sculpting the piece of candy.

"Thank you, but I would have to recline." Yami answered politely. The man shrugged his shoulders and gave his full attention to the piece of candy, which indeed started to look like a bear. He clipped a little into the candy and molded an arm out of it. Yami watched amazed as the man made a panda from one whole. None of the limbs were attached.

The man put down the utensils and picked up marker with edible ink. He colored parts of the bear black, wrapped it in transparent foil and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi was just as giddy as the smaller girl from before them. Yami laughed inwardly and watched his Aibou with a smile. "Wait!" The man said as Yami reached for his wallet. The man put another blob of candy on a lollypop stick and started to mold it.

Yami watched confused at first but his expression soon turned into a scowl. The man was molding the candy into a starfish. The man was grinning as he colored the tips of the starfish red and the middle black. He had even made the bangs and colored them yellow, even the ones that went straight up Yami's black hair. Finally with red again he made two eyes and a smile. The man wrapped it in the same foil and handed it to Yami.

"This one's on the house." He grinned. Yami forced a smile on his face and took the candy from him. "Thank you." He gritted out. Yugi next to him was dying. His hands were clasped around his mouth, shoulder's shaking as he silenced his laughs.

Yami handed the money to the man for Yugi's panda and took a picture at the stand with him and Yugi on either side of the stand, probably for the man's own promotion before they left it.

Yugi kept looking at the panda with a smile. It was really nice craftsmanship; he made it really fast and neat. Yami had to admit that the starfish was funny, but he was a dignified pharaoh damn it! You don't make fun of the pharaoh, or his hair.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ryou and Bakura stood at the river, both a lantern boat in their hands.

"This is Tanabata right? I thought this boat stuff was done in Bon." Bakura asked as he examined the boat. Ryou nodded, he had a melancholic expression on his face.

"Yes that's right but there are still some people who also do this on Tanabata." Ryou said as he lit the lantern. "I do this every opportunity I get, for Amane." Ryou said the last part in a whisper.

Bakura squatted next to Ryou, who sat on his knees and released the lit boat onto the river, watching it float away. Bakura suddenly pulled Ryou into a searing kiss. Ryou started sobbing through the kiss as the emotion's got the better of him. Bakura didn't let go until the sobbing ceased. He sat down on a lotus position and pulled the white haired boy onto his lap, hugging him tight. Ryou in response hugged the ex-thief tight, as if Bakura would slip away from him if he let go.

Bakura knew how much it hurt Ryou to think about his sister. During his occupation of Ryou's body, the boy would sometimes have a mental breakdown. He released as Ryou's hold on him loosened. He lit up his own boat and set it afloat, helping Ryou to his feet afterwards.

He pecked Ryou's lips a couple of times before leading the boy back to the festival. "Come on, let's try to have some fun." Bakura said with a sincere smile. Ryou smiled back weakly and nodded.

Bakura stopped and wiped the tears away from Ryou's eyes and cheeks before one last peck on the nose.

The two walked around the stands for a bit before they spotted two very spiky heads. The two walked over to them. Yami was crouched in front of a small pool of water, a net small net-like thing in his hand, his face set in absolute concentration.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked curiously at the swimming goldfish.

Yugi looked at them with a sheepish smile. "Yami wanted to try goldfish scooping." He answered.

Ryou giggled and Bakura was also concentrating. "Ryou, I want to try too." He said as he crouched next to the ex-pharaoh.

"Bakura, that's for children." Ryou laughed. "I don't care! I'll get one before the phartaoh!" Bakura blurted out. Ryou sighed and shook his head but smiled nonetheless. He paid the vendor some yen and handed the net to Bakura.

Yami was still watching in concentration while Bakura tried to scoop up a fish that stood almost still.

"Fuck!" He screamed. "Bakura!" Ryou reprimanded.

Bakura growled and got another net. Next Yami cursed, his fish also slipped away.

"Yami give up, already. Why do you even want a-"

"Aibou! We never give up!" Yami said back as he bought another net.

"You know, this is going to take a while, want to get some cotton candy?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Ryou said with a shrug. They left their boyfriends behind and got to some of the other stands. After some cotton candy, cream puffs, takoyaki, chocolate covered banana's, a lot of nets and a discernible lighter wallet later, Yami and Bakura both held a bag with goldfish and a victorious smirk.

"Yami, you are completely responsible for feeding and cleaning that fish." Yugi said sternly. "We get to keep it?" Yami asked. "Yes, what else did you expect?" Yugi said with exasperation. "Return it?" Yami tried

Yugi slapped a hand to his forehead. "No." Yugi said firmly. "I swear, your too competitive for your own good."

Yami and Bakura were stuck with a bag of goldfish for the rest of the evening. Yami decided to name his Heba whilst Bakura names his Zorc.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Honda had dragged Otogi away from the little group. They found themselves in behind some of the stands. Otogi looked expectantly at the brunette.

"You have to stop flirting with Shizuka." Honda demanded. He was holding the black haired man by the collar of his yukata.

Otogi smirked and threw his hair over his shoulder. "No, why should I stop flirting with a single cure girl?" Otogi said with a smirk. Unbeknown to the pointy haired brunette, Ryuuji had started flirting with Shizuka so Honda would confess to her, with no luck whatsoever.

Honda had his eyes narrowed and lifted his arm, his hand balled into a fist, much to the man's annoyance, Otogi's smirk had never left his face.

"Would you like for Shizuka-chan to see you so violent? So she can nurse my bruise you gave me while you watch?" Otogi taunted.

Honda growled low in his throat and lowered his hand. He pushed Otogi back as he released the collar.

He stomped back to the other's where he found Shizuka all alone and she was being harassed by some other males! Honda's eyes darted around, it appeared that Mai had dragged Jounouchi to a gaming stand and Anzu was swooning over baby chicks that were being sold at a nearby stand.

He stomped his way over to the poor girl who was trying to reject their advances as politely as possible, but the two boys wouldn't have any of it.

"HEY!"

Shizuka looked at the brunette with relief and gratefulness in her eyes. "Stay away from her will you!" He yelled.

"Go away; don't you see we want to have fun with the little miss here?" The one on her right said, he places his arm around Shizuka's waist, earning a gasp from the girl. This was too much for Honda. He tackled the man with a battle cry and pinned him to the ground.

Punching him in the face constantly while straddling his abdomen. Otogi had come to back him up and held the other one from stopping Honda. Jounouchi and Mai had returned, hearing the commotion near their companions.

Jounouchi pulled Honda off the man, who was badly bruised.

"The fuck man? What happened?" Jounouchi asked, holding a struggling Honda. The man got up and threw a punch in Honda's face.

"These dicks were harassing Shizuka!" Honda growled to the blond.

Jounouchi pushed Honda aside to throw his own punch at the man, who was already bruised. Every man was pulled apart from each other by some policemen who were patrolling the festival.

"Will someone please explain what happened here?" The officer demanded. Honda spat some blood from his mouth. "They were harassing a young lady, our friend."

All eyes went to Shizuka. The girl had taken refuge behind Mai and Anzu.

"Is this true?" He asked the girl.

Shizuka nodded shyly. "But they didn't do anything too bad." She added. The girl may not have liked the advances of the two men but she didn't want to be responsible if they got into trouble. "And please, my brother and friends were only protecting me."

The officer listened to the stories from both sides and contemplated his decision for a little moment. With a sigh he motioned for his colleagues to let go. "I will let you all of with a warning this time. However, if you're caught again, there will be consequences."

The policemen left to go tend to their duties and the two men left also, finding it not worth it to fight a girl who was protected by three boys.

The small crowd dispersed. Shizuka made her way to Honda and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for protecting me Honda-kun." She said with smile. Honda was on cloud nine.

"S-Shizuka!" Jounouchi yelled in disbelieve. His baby sister was kissing one of his best friends! "Shizuka-chan, would you like to…" Honda hesitated. Shizuka smiled at the man. "G-go out with me?" He finished with a stutter.

"I would love to, Honda-kun."

"HEY!" Jounouchi yelled, angry at being ignored. He got a slap against the back of his head from Mai. "Let them be Jounouchi, she is a young woman now."

Jounouchi let out a sigh. "See it like this, you know Honda. It could've been a complete stranger too." Anzu chimed in. "I guess you're right." Jounouchi looked at Honda and Shizuka who were shyly holding hands now.

"Oi Hiroto, if you hurt my sister in one way or another, I will kill you." Jounouchi warned. Honda grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, agreeing to the term of dating Jounouchi's little sister.

Otogi smirked in the background with his arms crossed over his chest. It had taken four years and it finally happened. Honda had finally confessed to the girl of his affection. Now it was time to focus on his object of desire. He glanced at Anzu who was congratulating Shizuka. He had a lot of time; it was just the beginning of August. He had a little over a month to win her affections.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After retrieving Marik and Malik from the police station, the group was on the bus back to the inn. The two Egyptians were arrested for wreaking havoc by scaring little children with the masks they had bought.

Everyone retreated to their own rooms for a good night of sleep. Hiyori obasan gladly took the two goldfish from the two men, to put them in her own aquarium so the fish didn't have to spend the rest of their vacation in a plastic bag. Yugi and Ryou decided for their boyfriends that the fish would stay in Kyoto, much to their disappointment. Yami and Bakura had a hard time saying goodbye to their goldfishes. It had taken a lot of concentration to win them too…

The rest of their onsen trip was spent by relaxing in the hot spring, playing games in the relaxation room and a lot of cuddling by the couples.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes:** I had a writer's block at first with this chapter so I started on the fifth chapter instead. (That one is half-way done right now) There will probably 7 chapters total unless I get another idea…

'Konban wa tanabata matsuri ga arimasu' means 'There is a tanabata festival tonight'. Ojou-sama means princess.

A little bit of Angst with the Baku's but I had no other choice (I don't like angst much)

I just recently upgraded to office 2010 (yeah shame on me) and realized how much mistakes there were in the previous chapters! They were stupid grammar mistakes I will fix, sometime… in the future… ever.

I actually expected this one to be much shorter…. Next up is going to be a game show!


End file.
